


Wandering WiFi

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a walking WiFi point without him realising. However he soon works out something is off when a loyal crowd of followers begins to trail him for his free WiFi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering WiFi

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don’t know, ‘there’s something stuck to my shoe’ is Winchester code for ‘I’m being followed’.   
> That is all, you may begin :) Enjoy! - Fran

Sam Winchester thanked God every day for the internet. He adored his laptop the same way Dean loved his car, although that was a more open and exhibited relationship.

More than he loved his laptop, he loved his smart phone. The portable device cut the time he would spend on research in half, freeing up time to look at cats on YouTube in between hunts.

And for some unexplainable reason, whether Sam was placed in the depths of a forest or in a back road motel, he always managed to have a good Wi-Fi connection.

Today he had been left to his own devices. Dean had left to interrogate what he had called a ‘smokin’ babe’ for a case that Sam frankly could care less about as he was much to absorbed in watching animals jumping on trampolines.

So focused on the little furry things bouncing around, he didn’t notice the crowd that had gathered to follow his journey through the town. It was only when his video paused to buffer, a simultaneous groan sounding from his following, that he noticed them. Startled he did a double take, pausing his steps to take in the people that hovered around him, all looking at him expectantly.

“Uuuh, “ He utter intelligently. “Can I…help you?”

The faces of the people he decided the call ‘The Following’ stared at him silently. Slowly, he turned back around, the video’s bar lurching forward as it loaded finally, The Following cheering and whooping as they all turned back to their phones, the bleep bloop filling him as they went about their business.

Confused and slightly scared, he turned back to his video and slowly began to walk again. He felt awkward with the presence of The Following behind him and he could only assume this was some kind of spirit thing.

He rang Dean.

“Y’ello?” Dean says.

“Deeeaan.” Sam whispers, shifting his eyes to try and spot the movements of The Following. “There is something… there are many things stuck to my shoe…” At this Dean was alert.

“What is it? A demon?” He panics, his voice rising in alarm. “A spirit possessing someone?”

“Um…” Sam looks behind him at The Following who are still distracted. “It’s like… a lot of people. They’re all just on their phones man, it’s freaking me out.”

A man in a suit looks up at his words and Sam just grins twitchily, his face showing fear. The man smiles at him and gives him a happy thumbs up, “You’re the best man,” before going back to his phone.

Sam turns around breathing heavily, shocked at Dean’s startled laughter that comes from the phone. “Are you using your phantom Wi-Fi again?” He asks.

Sam growls, “What?”

“Nothing,” Dean laughs. “I’ll be there in five.”

Dean drives to town in his Impala, give his car an appreciative pat every once in a while. As he drives down the main high street, he can see a large crowd, a mop of luscious brown hair poking above the flock.

Sam is looking around at the growing crowd with mounting terror before he spots Deans approaching car with relief. Dean pulls up next to Sam’s disciples as he elbows his way through the crowd, sliding over the hood of the car as they all follow, to jump in the passenger seat.

“Dude, watch the car!” Dean shouts, Sam giving him a disgruntled face as he could relax.

“That was possibly the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me…” Sam says, staring out of the window like a teenage girl in a young adult novel, a sad yet pondering look on his face.

“People love a good Wi-Fi connection.” Dean says.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
